estupido condon
by dani hale de withlock cullen
Summary: la primera vez de alice y jasper con ayuda de emmett y rosalie se vuelve una guerra...contra un condon


Estaba muy emocionada, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo teníamos la casa de los Hale para nosotros solos, Rose mi mejor amiga y hermana de mi novio y Emmett novio de mi mejor amiga y mejor amigo de mi novio son las personas más sexosas que puedas conocer así que supuse que esta era una buena oportunidad para mi primera vez con Jasper, me puse un lindo bra de cuadros rosas con líneas negras a lo colegiala y una linda tanga a juego, y sobre esto el uniforme del colegio al que asistimos pues recién acabamos las clases y mis padres creían que yo estaba asistiendo a las tutorías extra que brinda el colegio, que va.

Entramos a la casa, muy linda por cierto y de inmediato rose y Emmett corrieron al cuarto de rose que comparte con su hermanita Lilian de 11 años, pobre niña, todo lo que ese par hace en su cama.

Jasper y yo empezamos con besos y caricias tiernas que se fueron tornando a más agresivas y lujuriosas pero sonó su teléfono, era Seth un amigo, continuamos con nuestros asuntos y Jasper me pregunto caballerosamente si estaba segura de esto, yo respondí que si, subimos a su habitación y nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa excepto mi bra y mi falda, me sentía una total colegiala.

- jazz, necesitamos un condón

- espera, hay uno en mi pantalón

Busco y busco, y saco las llaves de su moto, y busco y saco su cartera, y busco y saco un ticket y busco y saco otro papel y busco y saco ¿mi listón del pelo? Y busco y AL FIN lo encontró.

Lo intento abrir y lo intento y lo intento y lo intento y lo intento y salió corriendo

- Emmett! Abre la puerta! Necesito tu ayuda!

-fuera de aquí Jasper, ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta!

- Emmett por favor asómate a la puerta!

Se escucho que se abría la puerta

-wey ¿cómo se abre esto?

- esto tiene que ser una broma

- ¿ya tan rápido lo abriste? ¿Pero por que lo abres así?

- por que así se abren pendejo

- ok gracias

Jasper volvió sosteniendo el condón como si fuera la mismísima caja de pandora y lo saco de su empaque luego de observarlo como 3 minutos y le dio la vuelta al condón y le dio la vuelta y le dio la vuelta y le dio la vuelta y volvió a salir del cuarto

- Emmett de qué lado es esto!

Se abre la puerta

- te matare jazz

-gracias emm

De nuevo volvió Jasper con el condón- debe de tener la peste por como lo sostiene- intenta ponérselo pero su bonita erección ya no esta

- mmm Alice hay un pequeño problema

- está bien, yo me encargo

Empiezo a subir y bajar mi mano por su monstruosidad gigantesca cada vez más rápido hasta que agarro confianza y la introduzco en mi boca, el toma mi pelo y marca el ritmo cada vez más rápido

- todo Alice, metete todo

¿Acaso se volvió loco o en verdad cree que todo eso cabe en mi pequeña boquita?

Hago lo mejor que puedo y entonces el empuja mi cabeza hasta el fondo provocándome arcadas, ¡juro que estuve a punto de morderlo por eso!, en lugar de eso conté hasta diez y decidí que estaba listo para el famoso condón

RINGGGGGGG RIINGGGGGGGGGGG suena el dichoso teléfono, era Peter

Vuelve a lo suyo de ponerse el condón pero la erección desapareció, DE NUEVO

- Alice, mi…

- ok

Me estoy empezando a impacientar, de nuevo repito la dichosa acción para despertar al pequeño jazz

Ahora si empieza la lucha por ponerse el condón, de un lado del otro, empuja, jara, tira, mete, saca y el dichoso condón no quiere cooperar hasta que por fin, voila, logra estar en su lugar pero….QUEDA UNA PUTA BURBUJA DE AIRE!

Ok, ese condón ya no es opción pero los demás los tiene Emmett

Vamos a la puerta pero Jasper se tropieza antes de llegar y se estrella con esta provocando un grito de Rosalie

- ni se les ocurra abrir- grito emm

- weey pásame otro condón que a este le quedo una burbuja de aire

- Jasper!- grito Emmett claramente frustrado- solo baje 3 y en lo que tu rompías uno nosotros usamos los otros dos

- wow, ¿los 2?- pregunto mi novio tierna y frustrantemente

- vístete Jasper vamos a buscar los otros al carro

Jazz se puso sus pantalones mientras emm salía con ellos en la mano

- hola Alice

- queonda emm

Wow eso fue raro, cruzarte a medio camino con el mejor amigo de tu novio en ropa interior ambos y saludarse como si se hubieran encontrado en un pasillo en el colegio, raro, eww, morboso

Entre a la habitación donde estaba Rosalie tapada con una sabana

- Alice sal de aquí, estoy desnuda

Arquee una ceja

- hay algo que no te conozca ya?

- mm cierto, ayúdame a buscar mi ropa interior

Le lance su bra a la cara mientras ella se daba a la tarea de buscar sus calzones, cuando por fin encontramos su ropa interior y se la puso tocaron la puerta

-¿podemos pasar?

- claro

¿Que se creen ese par que estábamos asiendo ósea?

Ok todavía más raro, rose en ropa interior+ Alice en ropa interior+ Emmett en ropa interior + Jasper con los pantalones a la mitad del trasero = ewww demasiada convivencia entre amigos

Emmett y Rose decidieron tomarse un baño mientras Jazz y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto de SUS PAPAS, reanudamos los besos y ya listos para intentar con el famosísimo ULTIMO condón suena de nuevo el teléfono, la mama de los hale, que estaba en el hospital por una operación llamaba para saludar a su hijito.

Es totalmente raro ver a tu novio conversar con su mama sobre cómo se recupera mientras se masturba, enserio es extremadamente enfermo.

Pero ni así la erección se mantuvo así que de nuevo tuve que hacer mi trabajo, esta vez abre el condón y de nuevo le da 5000 vueltas

- fuck!- y corre fuera del cuarto al cuarto de baño

- Emmett ¿de qué maldito lado va esto?

Ok esto ya era cómico

De nuevo emm sale a acomodar el dichoso condón

Jazz regresa triunfal

-mmmm amor hay un problema

Ah no, jazzy, no me hagas esto

- ya se!

Mi novio se sube a mi cuerpo y se frota contra él, bueno por lo menos jazzy está volviendo

Es hora del condón!

Lo pone no entra, no entra, no entra, no entra y no entra, lo estira y lo pone alrededor de jazzy

ZAZ! Lo suelta de repente

Jajajajjajajaj no pude evitar reírme de su cara de dolor

- amor lo abriste tanto que van a quedar burbujas de aire

- no mira tu detén mi…. Bueno tu sabes que

Agarre su USTEDES SABEN QUE y el intento meterlo de nuevo, INTENTO FALLIDO

- amor con una mano aprieta con la puntita del condón y con la otra me lo sostienes ok?

ESTO NO ES EL MALDITO AJEDREZ JAZZ! Increíblemente lo hice y que creen? NO SE PUDO

-mmm ya se!

Corrió de nuevo fuera del cuarto y yo lo seguí

YA NO ESTABA EXITADA, AHORA ESTABA DIVERTIDA

- emm!

- ahora qué?

- asómate

- qué?

- quiero que me veas el pene idiota!, no, ándale asómate!

Emmett se asoma

- me lo pones?

- Jasper! Vete a la…..

- ándale se un buen amigo

- no te lo voy a poner y ya no chingues

-Rosalie!

- no Jasper, no voy a dejar que emm te ponga un condón

- jazz, amor, ven sigamos intentando

Juro que no podía más

Ahora yo sostenía a jazzy, la punta del condón y uno de los lados, increíble no?, soy todo una pulpo.

Jasper vuelve a abrir el dichoso condón y ZAZ

- ! Duelee!

- cof cof, amor, te dije que iban a quedar burbujas de aire

SE LO DIJE!

- porque dios no me quiere Ali!

DIMELO A MÍ

- bueno todavía nos queda otra opción princesa

- qué?

- sexo anal

ESO VA A DOLER

- me va a doler

- anda te prometo te gustara

- está bien tratemos

-ponte de perrito Alice

!

DUELE HORRIBLE

- jazz, me duele- dije al borde de las lagrimas

- tranquila Alice

Y acelero la velocidad! Y gemía! Y todavía recargo su cuerpo en el mío

A ALICE LE DUELE+ REBOTAR+ 90 KILOS DE NOVIO REBOTANDO =

-Jasper! Ya basta! Me duele!

- segura amor?

- si!, si me duele!

- ok

Continuamos besándonos y frotándonos

- Alice segura que no quieres volver a intentar?

- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

- pero alice..

- no jazz tu carita de gato con botas no va a funcionar

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

- hola papa, que!, la tía Lilian viene para acá?, ok papa

- ROSE! La tía Vivian viene para acá, tenemos 5 min para salirnos de la casa

FUCK!

- emm donde esta mi falda?

- yo que sé, y mis Bóxers rose?

- Ali esta es tu blusa

- sí, es mía

NOS SUBIMOS A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ AL CARRO Y HUIMOS DE LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN

- rose, emm tendieron la cama verdad?

- fuck!


End file.
